(Elucidate) Renjana
by Suika Rii
Summary: Mengapa ia harus ia harus mencintai Mark yang mungkin hanya mempermainkannya? Masuk akal karena jarak umur meeka terlalu jauh. Mungkin Mark hanya memacarinya untuk selingan di waktu senggang. Harusnya Donghyuk tahu sejak awal. Sial. "Hyung, ayo cium aku, lalu kita putus" StudentXMusic Producer! MARKHYUCK AU!DLDR!NCT (collab Project) prequel dari Katarsis by Ai Selai Strawberry


**ELUDICATE**

 ** _/Ih-loo-si-deyt/_**

 ** _[Make (something) clear, Explain]_**

 **RENJANA**

 _[rasa hati yang kuat (rindu, cinta, kasih, birahi) ]_

000

Mark Lee (Minhyung)

Lee Donghyuk (Haechan)

NCT FanFiction

000

 _Mengapa ia harus ia harus mencintai Mark yang mungkin hanya mempermainkannya? Masuk akal karena jarak umur meeka terlalu jauh. Mungkin Mark hanya memacarinya untuk selingan di waktu senggang. Harusnya Donghyuk tahu sejak awal. Sial._

 _"_ _Hyung, ayo cium aku, lalu kita putus"_

Student!Donghyuk x Music Producer!Mark

AU! DLDR!

000

Donghyuk benci diomelin.

 _Eiii_ , orang bodoh mana juga yang senang diomelin? Donghyuk pikir tidak satupun orang di dunia yang luas ini senang diomelin. Biasanya ketika seseorang mengomel pada kita, maka kita akan menjadi manusia yang paling salah di dunia dan yang mengomel adalah yang paling benar. _Yap_ , ini merusak harga diri. Itu sebabnya Donghyuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa tak ada satu makhluk pun yang senang diomelin. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Omelan biasanya tak lepas dari seorang perempuan. Apalagi seorang ibu. Manusia kurang beruntung mana yang tidak pernah diomelin ibunya, hah? Tapi jangan salah, laki-laki juga kadang mengomel. Donghyuk kenal dengan salah seorang laki-laki yang sangat hobi mengomel padanya. Bahkan hanya karena ia tidak menyisir rambutnya, ia akan kena omel habis-habisan.

Mark lee namanya. Seorang pria yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

Yang tidak mengenal Mark akan berkata bahwa ia adalah sosok yang dingin dan tenang. Bersuara lembut dan tersenyum manis. _yaela_ , bullshit macam apa itu? Mark lee itu cerewet. Segala hal bisa menjadi salah di matanya. Donghyuk kadang bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa mencintai pria 25 tahun yang mulutnya setara bibi-bibi di pasar itu. Kenapa pula mulut Mark terlalu terlatih untuk berkata cepat? Oh ya, dia seorang repper. Masuk akal jika ia sangat handal dalam permainan kata. Cih, menyebalkan.

Pernah sekali Donghyuk berdoa pada bintang Utara agar Mark berhenti mengomelinnya ini dan itu. Beberapa hari setelahnya doanya terkabul. Sungguh doa yang manjur. Mark tidak lagi mengomelinya ini dan itu seperti kemarin-kemarin. Suara pria itu tidak lagi menjadi sengatan menyakitkan pada telinganya. Donghyuk jadi merasa seperti terbebas dari jerat penyiksaan. Sekarang ia bisa melakukan apapun sebebas yang ia mau. Tanpa ada omelan di sana.

Ok, apa itu menyenangkan?

Pada awalnya semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Namun dua minggu berlalu dan Donghyuk merasa ada yang kurang dalam hidupnya. Seperti ada yang hilang.

Jangankan mengomel, Mark bahkan tidak lagi menghubunginya. Donghyuk merasa seperti Mark lupa kalau ia memiliki kekasih di sini. Entah pria yang namanya sedang diagung-agungkan di dunia musik itu terlalu sibuk atau amnesia, yang pasti, Mark tidak lagi memberi kabar padanya. Mark hanya akan membaca chat-nya tanpa membalas pesannya. Tidak mengangkat telponnya bahkan me-reject-nya. Tragis!

Satu minggu berlalu, Donghyuk pikir mungkin ia harus memaklumi. Pekerjaan Mark bukanlah hal main-main. Itu adalah impian besar pria kelahiran Kanada itu. Ia mencoba berpikir positif. Tapi bahkan hari ini sudah memasuki hari ke-16. Apa Donghyuk masih harus memakluminya?

Well, berita tentang Mark yang pergi berlibur ke Jeju bersama seorang penyanyi perempuan solo (tidak akan disebutkan namanya) semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Donghyuk lebih memilih mendapatkan omelan Mark dari pada diabaikan bagai tak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Mengehela nafas berat, Donghyuk mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia sudah terlalu lama melamun di sana. Memikirkan seseorang yang mungkin saja tidak memikirkannya. Sambil merenggangkan ototnya, Donghyuk bangun dari dudukannya. Donghyuk berpikir ia harus mengganti suasana. Mungkin suasana yang tenang seperti perpustakaan kota ini tidak terlalu baik untuk _mood_ -nya yang sedang _down_. Pergi ke coffee shop terdekat mungkin bisa sedikit membantu.

Saat berjalan keluar perpustakaan, Donghyuk tak sengaja melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang entah mengapa diletakkan di dekat pintu masuk perpustakaan. Retinannya berfokus pada kemeja motif kotak yang ia kenakan. Ia mendengus kesal tanpa sadar kemudian. Tangannya bergerak segera mungkin untuk menanggalkan kemeja itu dari tubuhnya. Membiarkan dirinya hanya berlapis kaus oblong putih. Lalu meremat habis kemeja yang sekarang ada dalam genggamannya tanpa sadar.

Bukan tanpa alasan, kemeja itu sebenarnya adalah milik Mark yang entah bagaimana bisa tersimpan di lemari Donghyuk.

" _Let's move on_ Donghyuk- _ah_ " ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara dingin. Matanya menatap tajam pada cerminan dirinya. Menatap penuh ancaman. "Jangan menjadi si dungu yang lemah" lanjutnya lagi memberi peringatan. Tangannya yang bebas terangkat untuk mengacak rambutnya asal. Membuat rambut kecoklatan itu terlihat berantakan. Harapannya agar dengan cara seperti ini ia bisa membuang sedikit pikirannya tentang Mark.

Sungguh, ia lelah memikirkan Mark.

Mark seperti parasit yang menempel pada otaknya. Mengganggunya dan membuatnya kacau. Jika pun ia berusaha mengabaikan pemikirannya tentang Mark dengan cara belajar, pada akhirnya setelah ia mengambil jeda, Mark akan singgah lagi. Jikapun Donghyuk berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan basketnya di sekolah, ketika ia mengambil waktu istirahatnya, Mark akan kembali dalam otaknya lagi dan lagi. Terus seperti itu hingga Donghyuk muak.

Donghyuk merasa ia sudah hampir gila oleh Mark. Segala sesuatu yang ia kerjakan, ia lihat, ia dengar atau ia rasakan akan selalu terhubungkan dengan Mark. Seperti ketika Donghyuk sedang meminum strawberry smoothie-nya siang itu, ia malah berhalusinasi Mark tersenyum di depannya. Atau ketika Donghyuk hanya menyisir rambutnya sore itu, ia kembali berhalusinasi seperti mendengar suara Mark memujinya. Atau lagi ketika Donghyuk hanya memasak pancake pagi itu, tapi ia merasa seperti Mark sedang memeluknya dari belakang layaknya kebiasaan pria itu ketika ia memasak.

Gila. Semua halusinasi itu membuat kepala Donghyuk terasa berat. Ia bahkan mengalami susah tidur di malam hari. Sungguh sialan. Mark yang sialan. Sialan karena tidak juga menghubunginya atau bahkan memberikan alasan. Sialan karena ia masih saja merindukan sebangsa breksek seperti Mark lee.

"Kau harus segera _move on_ agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini" Donghyuk menangkap suara menyebalkan dari sisi kanannya. Ia melirik sedikit dan mendapatkan seorang laki-laki dengan seragam khas pegawai coffee shop ini sedang membersihkan meja di seberang sana. Tangannya bergerak kecakatan. Menunjukkan keprofesionalannya sebagai pekerja di coffee shop tempat Donghyuk bersinggah sebentar.

"Atau pacaran saja denganku jika kau tidak bisa _move on_ sendiri. Ku dengar dengan bantuan pihak ketiga _move on_ bisa lebih cepat terwujud" lanjut laki-laki di seberang sana membuat Donghyuk mendengus kesal.

"Lebih baik jangan berbicara lagi atau aku akan menyirammu dengan kopi panas ini" kata Donghyuk mengancam. Yang diancam malah terkekeh renyah. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya sayang" saut laki-laki itu dengan senyum lebar yang aneh.

Laki-laki itu menarik bangku yang ada di depan Donghyuk. Duduk di sana setelah sebelum mengamati sekitarnya. Memastikan managernya tidak ada di sana agar gajinya tidak di potong karena ketahuan bersantai di waktu bekerja. "Donghyukie" kali ini laki-laki itu menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. Suaranya melembut tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku juga merasa sedih kalau kau bersedih seperti ini," katanya memandang wajah Donghyuk yang sejak sampai di coffee shop ini berkerut bagai orang yang sudah tidak memiliki harapan hidupnya lagi. "Jangan sia-siakan hidupmu untuk memikirkan si breksek itu"

"Dengar na, aku juga tidak ingin memikirkan Mark saat ini, tapi aku tidak bisa. Dia selalu muncul dalam otakku dan buatku hampir gila" nada bicara Donghyuk terdengar frustasi. Ia kembali meneguk Americano-nya. Kali ini meneguknya dengan cepat seperti bapak-bapak yang sedang minum soju. Melupakan rasa panas yang membakar lidahnya.

"ia tidak akan hilang dari kepalamu kalau kau tidak berhenti memikirkannya. Kau masih memperdulikan breksek itu dan menunggu kabarnya hingga kau.. " bla bla bla. Donghyuk tak lagi mendengar omelan sahabat karibnya itu. Ia terlalu tidak berniat untuk menampung segala omelan itu.

Yap, selain Mark, Na Jaemin yang adalah temannya sejak kecil itu juga merupakan satu dari pria di duniia ini yang hobi mengomel. Menyebalkan.

" _Setelah sempat dikabarkan berlibur di pulau Jeju bersama, Mark lee kembali di kabarkan menginap di apatermen (penyanyi solo yang tidak akan pernah disebutkan namanya siapa). Netter menemukan beberapa bukti bahwa repper yang juga penulis lagu itu berada di_.." Donghyuk tidak paham bagaimana cara kerja telinga ketika ia menangkap suara. Padahal Jaemin masih mengoceh di hadapannya. Memberikan wajengan yang Donghyuk tidak mengerti apa itu. Tapi entah mengapa telinganya malah menangkap suara TV di sudut ruangan. Suara TV itu tidak terlalu kuat namun cukup untuk Donghyuk dengar.

Matanya menatap lurus pada layar TV. Merekam dalam otak bagaimana siluet orang yang ia rindukan berada di sana. Berada dalam sebuah berita mengejutkan lainnya. Berada dalam sebuah bukti –yang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai- perselingkuhan.

Perasaan Donghyuk semakin kacau. Antara marah dan sedih. Marah karena perlakuan Mark padanya dan sedih karena masih saja mencintai pria sebreksek itu. Ia merasa seperti sebuah bongkahan es yang rapuh. Lalu Mark adalah sekawanan serigala liar yang berlari diatasnya. Memberi tekanan dan goresan hingga meretak dan hancur. Membuatnya menjadi bongkahan es kecil dingin yang akan segera mencair.

Tanpa sadar Donghyuk menggigit kuat bibirnya. Matanya memanas hingga rasanya ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarkanku?" Jaemin bersuara kesal setelah disadariya Donghyuk sama sekali tak menanggapi omongannya sejak tadi. Lalu matanya menangkap wajah Donghyuk yang lebih kacau. Entah sejak kapan Donghyuk jadi terlihat lebih menyedihkan seperti saat ini, Jaemin tak menyadarinya "hyuk, kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik. Donghyuk tak menjawab. Ia masih mengatup mulutnya dengan mata yang berair menatap lurus ke depan. Jaemin mengikuti arah pandang Donghyuk dan seketika itu juga matanya melebar kaget.

"Noona, bisa ganti siarannya?" kata Jaemin cepat pada salah seorang partner kerjanya. Yang ditanya menjawab dengan menggeleng sambil berkata: "tunggu sebentar Jaemin, berita ini sedang ramai dibicarakan," kata wanita berambut coklat madu itu, masih asik melihat pada layar TV. Jaemin mendengus kesal. Ia merasa sedikit panik. Tidak seharusnya Donghyuk melihat berita sialan ini.

"Terima Kasih atas traktiran mu Jaemin, aku harus pergi sekarang" suara Donghyuk terdengar bendeng. Khas orang yang akan menangis. Matanya memerah dengan kilauan air yang siap menetes. Langkah Donghyuk cepat melewati bahu Jaemin. Mengabaikan teriakan sahabatnya yang berkata bahwa hujan sedang turun dengan deras di luar sana.

Tubuh Donghyuk langsung diguyur air hujan hingga basah. Ia berjalan cepat tanpa peduli hujan membuatnya menjadi kuyup. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Air mata yang tidak bisa ia bendung itu bersembunyi di antara air hujan. Berdoa dalam hati di setiap langkahnya agar hujan ini bisa melunturkan cintanya pada Mark lee yang bajingan.

Donghyuk mulai mengganti langkahnya yang berjalan menjadi berlari. Terserah apa tanggapan orang tentang dirinya yang berlari dalam hujan deras. Ia hanya ingin rasa sakit yang entah berasal dari mana ini enyah darinya.

Karena sungguh perasaan ini begitu menyiksa. Mengapa ia harus mencintai Mark yang mungkin hanya mempermainkannya. Masuk akal karena jarak umur mereka terlalu jauh. Mungkin Mark hanya memacarinya untuk selingan di waktu senggang. Harusnya Donghyuk tahu sejak awal. Sial. Sial.

Sialan!

-SALAM SUIKA RII-

Hai, ELUCIDATE adalah fanfic Markhyuk yang tercipta dari hasil collab antara Suika Rii dan (ma sunbaenim) Ai Selai Strawberry. Terbagi atas dua cerita yang dipublis di masing-masing akun untuk side story yang berbeda. Suika rii kebagian side Donghyuk nih (RENJANA). Kalau mau tahu kelanjutan ceritanya yang berasal dari side Mark (KARTASIS), bisa cek akun **Ai Selai Strawberry** sekarang juga! Biar ceritanya kelar ga ngegantung kkkk~(^_^ )

thanks udah baca, semoga suka dan enjoy yah sama ceita kita yah...

sorry for typo, kembaliannya ambil aja/?

Markhyuk Jjang!


End file.
